


Technicalities

by fucking-shitty-ass-fanfics (sburb_player)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, M/M, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sburb_player/pseuds/fucking-shitty-ass-fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave laid his head back on his make-shift pillow. He wasn’t really tired, and it was almost impossible to sleep on the meteor, but he had to see him. He had too. He closed his eyes and hoped he’d be able to find his “matesprit" in whichever part of the bubble he got transported too. He wouldn’t admit he was hoping, maybe he’d pass it off saying the only reason behind him hoping for something was because he was getting laid. This statement would prove to be utterly ironic down the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technicalities

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request for my fanfiction ask blog http://fucking-shitty-ass-fanfics.tumblr.com/ Dont be afraid to request something! i hope you enjoy! I didn't have time to look over this so excuse me if there are any mistakes.

As he finally drifted into unconsciousness, he felt himself being transported somewhere different. He opened his eyes, and scanned his surroundings. No Sollux. “Dammit!" he exclaimed before his eyes saw someone peeking around a corner at him. He felt utterly stupid. Why hadn’t he noticed Nepeta before! She had flinched at your out burst, and was furthering her self from him as he tried to regain his cool. 

He just had to think of how bro would’ve suavely said ‘Can’t get something back if you never had it’. He got even madder at rounded the corner on Nepeta. “Hey dead chick." she flinched at his tone. Dave didn’t care about making and idiot out of himself further. He’d went too long without seeing Sollux; Far too long. “Yes?" she replied meekly, but you could she her body tense as if she was preparing to strike. He decided to speak calmly this time “Have you seen that douche-nozzle Sollux lately?"

She smiled, and nodded. “I have, but why do you need him if you don’t mind me asking?" Her words were sort of slurred together, almost like a purr. Almost was an important word in that sentence. It’s not like he’d make fun of her for it; He just thought it should be noted. “I was going to lay some sick beats on him, and he was going to lay some sick numbers on me." he had been told there was a dead personal shipping cat, and he assumed this was her so he didn’t want to spill the metaphorical apple juice.

“Um, Okay! I can take you to his house if you want?" Her tone implied question, her face implied sweetness, but her body implied if so much as called her one name you’d be in a house of hurt. He wasn’t sure if she could actually wheel him there, but he didn’t like to take chances with trolls. Especially after what Terezi had told him about John’s movie buddy.

In a few minutes the two were in front of a make-shift house. During the game, Dave had been using the word ‘makeshift’ a lot more. “Thanks" He called to the retreating girl as she scribbled silently. Welp lil Davey just spilled metaphorical apple juice all over his shorts. It looks like he pi- “Dave?" a voice cut off his thoughts. Wait it wasn’t a voice it was the voice. “Sollux!" he greets returning from his thoughts. 

He ran- no strode up the steps towards his “matesprit". No he ran. Sollux grabbed his arm before he could be pulled into an obviously ironic hug, and pulled the shade-donned boy into his makeshift home. Ok now Dave stole his ironic hug from Sollux, adding a cheek kiss to elevate the level of irony. Sollux’s face was yellower than before, and Dave was granted satisfaction about his deed to irony.

Sollux then proceeded to pull him into a completely non-ironic kiss. Dave’s heart sank into his stomach, churning in it’s acid and some semi-digested Doritos. Before he knew something wet was trying to poke through his lips. VERY non-ironically. Dave finally pulled back although a bit red tinted. He knew Sollux was looking at him, but decided to keep his eyes glued to the floor. “Missed me huh?" Dave laughed halfheartedly. Sollux wasn’t laughing. 

“Why’d you pull away?" Sollux asked. “Dude c’mon that was incredibly out of the blue and you know it." Dave defended. Dave felt his chin being lifted, and he found that he was now staring at Sollux. “Sorry, I’ll try not to startle the rare, red, sunglasses dork" he said and Dave won’t deny that he said it sexily. He didn’t mind the lisp. It was one little factor that made up the person he loved. (or rather pitied)

Their lips were pressed together once again. Dave wrapped his arms loosely around the other’s waist just as a tongue was being slipped into his mouth. Dave’s heart was beating so hard he was sure it would do that little ‘hop out of your chest’ thing like on cartoons. It wasn’t long before Sollux’s tongue flicked over his own immobile one. Dave shivered. He was sure the troll noticed this as he continued with his previous actions.

Dave would deny that he loved it when he did that later. Sollux would never believe him, but anything is worth a shot right? Dave felt a hand on his back. What its reason was he didn’t know at the time. He didn’t care. Finally he moved his tongue up to greet Sollux’s. He could feel the troll pull his lips into a smirk. His nose was having trouble breathing with a Sollux blocking the air flow so he pulled back.

Dave was scooped up into Sollux’s arms, and sat on his cot so fast he didn’t realize it. He only noticed when Sollux was on top of him. Their lips met once more. Dave moaned. He couldn’t hold it in anymore. He felt hands wandering, and let out a smaller moan this time, but it wasn’t less embarrassing.

“Excited much?". Sollux jeered after breaking the kiss. Dave would have said something back, but he was out of breath. He stopped, realizing what Sollux was actually talking about. Sollux ground his hips into Dave’s ‘excitement’ earning a moan for both parties. 

"S-Sollux!" Dave whined. “Yes?" he chimed back at him. “I don’t-" Dave was cut off by a kiss. Dave returned it, moaning once more. He placed a hand on the waist band of the troll’s pants . Sollux scooted off removing the offending clothing. He pulled Dave’s down also. “Wh-what if I wake up?" Dave asked. “Then you fall back asleep." Sollux answered him plainly, and tugged off the other’s boxers. “What the fuck is that!!" He exclaimed falling off the bed. “Whoa there man i know its pretty big but" Dave had to make a joke out of everything didn’t he?

“What are you talking about!" Sollux had stood back up now though he made no attempt to get back onto the bed. “Wait you aren’t messing with me? Trolls really do have.. Not dicks!" Dave looked a bit off put as he said this. “If that is a ‘dick’ then no we don’t!" Sollux blurted out. Dave stared dumbfounded, and not at Sollux’s eyes.

“Lemme see" He wet his lips after uttering it. “What?" Sollux backed up. “Dude show me what you got i deserve to know even if you’ve decided against this." Dave chided. “No you don’t!" Sollux was still a bit jumpy. Dave stood up, still trying calm the mustard blood “Sollux come on. " Sollux made a hissing sound that Dave had never heard before. 

Dave retreated back to the bed. “I’m going to wake up at some point Sollux." He sighed in defeat after hearing another hiss. “Sollux please?" Dave begged. Something must have went though because he sat on the cot. Dave placed a hand on the troll’s leg. When Sollux nodded he carefully pulled down his boxers. He stared at two yellow tentacles. “What?" He breathed in a mix of horror and confusion.

“Just wake up already" the troll mumbled, but Dave ran his hand lightly over it. Sollux shivered, and moaned. Dave continued with the act, and shortly found out that Sollux had a pretty sweet mangina too. Sollux pushed him away, and before Dave could freak out, crawled over and straddled his lap. Dave pressed their lips together, rubbing around the entrance to the ‘mangina’. 

Sollux moaned into the other’s mouth. Dave groaned as Sollux ground down on him. He pushed the troll down onto the bed, positioning himself over him. “Ready?" He pushed against the troll’s entrance. With a nod from Sollux he pushed himself inside. There were gasps and moans, but from which of the two they came hell if Dave knew. He was overcome by the warmth surrounding his member.

Dave didn't even get to thrust in once before he was rudely awakened. He stared up at Rose angrily. “Why’d you wake me up!" he yelled a bit too loudly. “We’ve reached our stop Dave. We’re here." She said as Dave’s face housed an unusual range of emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was my first nsfw fanfic.


End file.
